Wedding Dress
by tooOTPtofunction
Summary: Linzin wedding dress shopping. Not the actual pairing but family cuteness and sweetness. It will give you a cavity.


Not the actual pairing but whatevs.

Headcanon: Lin loved wedding dresses.

"Dad wanted to do something nice for his future daughter in law! Come on smile Lin." Kya's words ringed in Lin's head as she sat on Appa's saddle.

Lin, her mother, Kya, Honora, Mai and Katara were going into Republic City to get Lin's stuff for the wedding. Lin's hand absentmindedly went to her betrothal necklace, dreading spending her day off talking about makeup and jewelry instead of spending it with Tenzin. She loved all these women, they were her family, but she hated being forced into this role of a dress-up doll for everyone else to manipulate. She was excited about the wedding, she was happy to finally be marrying Tenzin after all they been through together, their childhood, petty fights and -the make or break factor- that little acolyte's confession of love to Tenzin. Lin smiled to herself as she reminisced about Tenzin running after her and telling her that she was the one he wanted to be with and later on that night, his proposal. She was getting married to her best friend, she could be happier. She just wished that it didn't entail being subjected to the manipulations of the women sitting with her.

It wasn't all bad though; she would never admit it to anyone, but she was excited about picking out her wedding dress. She didn't know why she liked them so much, she usually hated any kind of dress but there was something about wedding dresses that she just loved. That was the only thing she was looking forward to, remembering to put on her usual hard front to not give the women any satisfaction that she liked that part.

They had reached the store when Appa landed on the ground. Lin helped her mother down while the other women got off. Lin stood in front of the store with a disgruntled look on her face until Kya and Honora started to push her inside.

"Come on." Kya laughed as she put her arm around Lin's shoulder.

"Isn't this place a little expensive?" Lin pondered as they started walking.

"Uncle Aang wanted you to have to absolute best, he said to pick whatever you want." Honora replied as they went through the door.

The group got through the door and Lin's worst fears were realized, Aang had arranged for the workers in the shop to cater to the women and put whatever they wanted in his tab. Aang had told Lin before they left that he loved to spoil his daughter and his daughter-in-law would be no exception. Immediately, Lin was put in a chair as everyone in the store along with Katara, Kya and Honora started to pull and abundance of things from the racks while her mother and Mai sat in the corner and are the food they brought.

Lin decided to take matters into her own hands and got up. She wandered over to the dress rack and brushed her hands on the material. She loved the feel of the silk against her hand and felt her heart race and a smile grow on her face. Her mother stopped eating and walked over to her daughter.

"Well, well, well. Seems my little Badgermole actually likes girly stuff." Toph said a little too loudly and made the other women rush over to where they were standing.

Lin looked around her and saw the smiles on their faces and suddenly felt 2 feet tall, looking down.

"Well it's about time! You like wedding dresses?" Honora said gleefully.

"I guess I don't hate them." Lin whispered as a flush crept into her cheeks.

"Wonderful! We have to find the perfect one now!" Kya said as she grabbed Lin's hand and pulled her towards more showy dresses.

"No, no, no. Nothing too showy. I want a simple one." Lin explained before Kya got too carried away.

"Oh, okay then. Let's go over here then." Kya led her over to some simpler dresses and watched Lin smile, reciprocating the action.

"What kind of style are you looking for?" Kya asked as the other women came over.

"I don't know really, I guess I'll know when I see it." Lin said, a little more at ease.

The women began to look through the dresses in the row until Lin pulled one out, eyes shining with amazement.

"This is the one. This is the one I want to wear." Lin said as she carefully pulled out the dress.

"That's beautiful." Katara said as she took the dress from her.

"Yea...that's gorgeous..wow Lin good choice." Kya and Honora said with adoration.

The dress was an amazing strapless combination of silk and lace that was thight in the torso and flared out on the bottom half. White lace patterns rested in the top and bottom hems along the sides of the silk. The top and bottom half was separated by silk-made belt that connected to the dress. The gorgeous creation would end just under her ankles, making her dream of wearing sandals even more of a reality.

"Well why don't you go try it on and we will get everything else ready to get the complete picture." Mai suggested and everyone nodded.

Lin, Kya and Honora went to the fitting room to put the dress on while Mai and Katara got some of the accessories. In a matter of minutes, the girls came out and everyone froze. The dress was as beautiful on as it was on the rack.

"She looks beautiful." Katara whispered to Toph as Mai and their daughters put the remaining prices on Lin.

"Of course she does, she's my daughter isn't she?" Toph replied as Katara laughed.

Lin looked in the mirror, she loved the dress she had chosen. She actually understood what other girls meant when they said how amazing they felt in their wedding. She smiled bigger than she thinks she had ever smiled in her entire life as everyone looked at her and mirrored her action.

"Well we still have to get all our dresses so let's get on that. Great choice Lin." Honora said, her voice cracking, as she helped Lin down of of the post she was standing on.

When Lin was out of her wedding dress, watching everyone else look for their dresses, smiling again, she couldn't help but think to herself how incredibly lucky she was. She couldn't ask for a better man to be marrying but also found she couldn't ask for a better family to share her life with.


End file.
